


【帝二世/哨向】帝王回归 第十章

by littleblacksnake



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, 哨向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblacksnake/pseuds/littleblacksnake
Summary: 原文在简书，因为各种原因而无法上传简书的会放在ao3。https://www.jianshu.com/nb/39001302感谢阅读





	【帝二世/哨向】帝王回归 第十章

经过几天的发酵，“王妃嫖娼门”已经成了星网八卦第一话题。即便王室再三施压封锁，网民们依然用各种自创的暗号到处打游击。继征服王脑残迷弟和平权斗士之后的第三大势力，是中央军校毕业或在读的年轻向导们。

比起已经开始远去，只留下伟大传说的王，对他们来说韦伯·维尔维特老师的意义更为重大，尤其是那些数量庞大的，精神力并不顶尖的向导，维尔维特老师的学说和实验简直就是他们的福音。在他们眼中，从来不觉得老师有哪里配不上成为王的伴侣，并在心里默默打定主意，绝不和看不起老师的蠢哨兵搭档。

但即便如此，随着影响扩大，网络上对维尔维特少将不满的声音仍是越来越高，在王室下令打压之后尤为如此。

在铺天盖地的骂战中，一条消息悄然无声地开始在各个平台发布：《求购少将逛的那家妓院里能让普通人看到精神体的装置》。

正文写得感人至深，催人泪下，大体是说楼主是个普通人，和哨兵恋人相爱，恋人在战争中受伤，十几年来一直昏迷不醒。恋人的战友能通过精神体的反应得知其身体的状况，甚至能够交流，但楼主却什么都看不到，她为此感到痛苦。如果那位曝光“嫖娼门”的楼主说的是真的，希望有人能提供设备所有者的信息，圆她一个和恋人对话的梦。

一开始这则启事没有激起任何水花，但很快就有人把链接贴到了各个热门掐架贴里，表示对楼主的同情并呼吁大家帮助楼主。

意外的，这个消息激起了很多人的共鸣。不是所有的哨兵向导搭档都成为了情侣，他们中很多都有各自的恋人或家庭，很多普通人父母也会生出哨兵或者向导孩子。想要看到恋人或家人的精神体的普通人比想象的多得多。

当然大多数人还是表示“嫖娼门”楼主对妓院内部的描写纯属哗众取宠根本不会有那种东西存在，让求购楼楼主不要抱有不切实际的希望，毕竟希望越大失望越大。

善良的人们一边劝说着，一边也在内心抱有一丝丝期待——说不定呢？如果是真的呢？

随着时间一天天过去，人们渐渐接受现实，“嫖娼门”楼主在说谎，让普通人看到精神体的东西根本不存在在这个世界上。

然而就在大部分人已经放弃希望，甚至开始忘记这件事的时候，一个叫做“厄洛斯之翼精神科技有限公司”的认证帐号公开发表声明表示自己掌握接驳普通人神经，使其能看到精神体的技术，并上传了刚刚注册不久的专利证明。

而“嫖娼门”中的照片上，维尔维特少将出入的那间妓馆，招牌上就写着“厄洛斯之翼”。

看到这个消息的人第一反应都是这家妓院在蹭热度，第二反应是点开了马其顿联合政权官方的专利登记网站输入专利号搜索，第三反应是“卧槽竟然是真的”。

情况忽然就扑朔迷离了起来，一部分人群情激昂，热泪盈眶赞叹科技改变命运，一部分人认为这从“嫖娼门”开始就是一场为了推销新产品而策划的炒作。

而“厄洛斯之翼”接下来的操作似乎印证了炒作这一猜测。

认证帐号在无数问题轰炸中，又千呼万唤始出来地表示：

“感谢大家热情的提问，小翅膀已经充分感受到了大家的爱意。由于数量庞大，大家的问题无法一一解答，小翅膀在此回答一些大家最关心的问题：

1、 设备什么时候发售

非常抱歉，此设备目前还有一些缺陷，比如辐射范围过广，无法有效针对个人运行，对人体神经刺激会产生一定副作用，在这些问题解决之前我们不会为了盈利贸然发售产品；

2、 设备有没有副作用

正如方才所说，我们的产品还没有通过人体安全测试，但请大家放心，我们已经聘请了中央军校的知名精神学专家，目前已经找到攻克这些难题的方向，相信不久以后我们的研究成果就可以造福大家了；

3、 设备是否昂贵

众所周知，精神学领域是目前科技的最前沿，无论是研发成本还是材料成本都不能称为低廉，在这个前提下，成品价格还是会有一定门坎的。但是大家放心，我们已经和军方签订协议，对于因战受伤，家中有普通人的马其顿战士，设备会作为官方抚恤物资发放。

4、 设备是否有强制精神体出现的功能

厄洛斯之翼是一家正规的科技公司，不会贩卖任何可能直接导致公民合法权益受到侵害的产品，强制显现精神体是对哨兵和向导的精神领域非常严重侵犯，厄洛斯之翼坚决反对此种非人道行为。

以上就是小翅膀今天为大家回答的问题，大家如果还有其他疑问请评论或发私信，小翅膀会收集大家最关心的问题不定期解答。感谢大家的垂阅。

厄洛斯之翼，用科技创造爱。”

此信息一出，真正期待设备发售的人姑且不论，一直关注“嫖娼门”的八卦党和掐架各方马上就找到了重点：中央军校知名精神学专家。

这还能是谁啊？

当然也有人不死心地继续反驳“谁说中央军校的精神学专家就一定是他了”“肯定是为了洗白跟妓院和军方合伙骗人，这设备能生产出来我直播吃狗便便”，但全都淹没在了茫茫事后诸葛中。

大势是一片“炒作党”，大家纷纷表示少将为了卖产品竟然连名声都不要了也要自黑炒作，这得分了多少钱啊？甚至有中央军校的学生开始计算没有军职的少将军衔能从军队拿到的工资、讲师从学校拿到的的基本工资、以及在学校开一门课能得到多少补贴，最后得出结论：维尔维特少将，竟然，有点穷的。

网络上舆论画风一变，王的伴侣在王死后竟然生活拮据，只比首都星工薪阶层平均收入好一点点？毕竟少将和王没有法律上的婚姻关系，王死后少将一分钱遗产都拿不到！天可怜见他住的房子还是学校分配的职工房！有谁见过这么穷的王妃？难怪他为了卖精神体可视设备不惜自黑！

甚至有人阴谋论认为少将之所以这么穷是因为王室对王的牺牲耿耿于怀而苛待对此负有一定责任的王的向导。王室简直有冤无处申。

“韦伯！你简直是个天才！别教书了，跟我去做生意吧！咱们俩联手能赚出一个马其顿国库！”梅尔文每天追网络掐架，连美人都不睡了。

刚从实验室出来浑身骨头都快结成一整块了的维尔维特少将一边艰难地活动着肩膀一边打开终端扫了一眼，说：“眼镜形态的设备基本没有问题，用波形镜片替代视觉神经刺激，用眼镜架上的传感器接触耳骨，通过生物电认证和链接就可以接驳触觉神经和进行精神体解析声波的骨传导。我觉得这个技术还可以进一步发展为针对精神体的拍摄设备。”

“太棒了！这样就可以拍精神体演出的动物电影！精神体可比真的动物好沟通多了！”梅尔文在赚钱这方面颇有举一反三的才能。

格蕾鼻子上架着新鲜出炉的精神体眼镜，一手为师父端来不知算哪顿饭的餐点，一手抱着小黑猫舍不得放开。

维尔维特少将三两下解决了食物，又拿出终端开始敲打起来。

“又在忙什么？”梅尔文问。

“关于尼瓦星掌握特殊精神技术的报告。这件事上你帮了大忙，第十三星区竟然有中央军部都没有的技术，并且可能应用于军事领域，那无论如何自治的提议都不可能被批准，就算是议会自身也会唯恐自治的下一步是反戈一击。”少将点起烟，一边说一边十指如飞地输入。

“你不会把我供出去吧？”梅尔文警惕道。

“当然不能，你的母亲是马其顿最大的军火商，你是中央研究院的首席研究员兼最大的金主，如果把精神技术和你联系在一起，那它就成了可以被中央军部直接掌握的东西，威胁性也就不存在了。所以你现在需要找一个信得过的，尼瓦星出身的，能言善辩又会曲意逢迎的人，把这里的事情推到他头上。你可以现在就着手收拾你的狐狸尾巴。我现在很忙，不要再跟我说话了。”

“唔啊，认真起来的韦伯好凶。那么，格蕾小公主，我告辞了哦，红茶很好喝，我会常来的！”他说着一溜烟跑走了。

“啊，谢谢……夸奖。”格蕾对着空气说完最后两个字。

——

就在维尔维特少将疯狂忙碌的时候，另一份报告也即将发往中央军部。

莫拉斯从副官手中接过拟好的文件审阅起来。

这是一封弹劾维尔维特少将涉嫌暗中勾结第十三星区黑帮势力并暗中资助其非法发展精神科技的报告。

莫拉斯从头到尾读了三四遍，最终点头说：“这样就行了，你发出去吧。”

“这样真的没关系么，不如再调查一下掌握更多证据之后再提交。”副官提议道。

“不一定会有证据。”莫拉斯回答，“我更倾向于，维尔维特只是在走访线人时偶然发现了特殊的精神技术。别那么看着我。对，这是诬告，但是我也只是说怀疑他有这个嫌疑。虽然资助黑帮的不一定是他但一定另有其人。

“尼瓦星出现了前所未有的精神科技而身为长官我却一无所知，这对于中央来说就是我的失职，再加上为了科技的掌控力，在确保能完全把这个新兴科技公司控制在中央之前，自治是不可能的，一直推动自治的我就成了没用的鸡肋，很快就会被调回首都星接受质询。

“但如果这个公司的掌权者本来就是中央的人，情况就不一样了，而且这种技术力，我相信只可能来自中央。首都星很快会来人调查维尔维特和那个妓院，不管是谁，只要把幕后黑手牵出来，自治就能继续推进下去。你去网上继续发布，维尔维特少将资助非法产业，经营卖淫窝点，用可怜的不知情的风尘女子和客人做人体实验。”

“可是，有没有这种可能性？”副官依旧迟疑，“幕后根本就是中央军部自己？在边远地区用个人名义做一些不大上得了台面的事情，这样的事不是没有过。”

“那就更好了，这种事官方自己是不会承认的，那可怜的维尔维特少将就只好被推出来当炮灰了，到时候不是他他也要认。”

副官终于把报告发了出去，通讯器便适时响了起来：“分机通讯。”

莫拉斯随意点开，手下尉官在投影都没显现完全时就急切地汇报起来：“长官，菲达城里出现了一股战斗力强横的黑帮势力！在两个月内几乎吞并了全城的小帮派，现在已经开始领着全城的混混往别的城市打了！”

“这种事情有什么好汇报的？如果他们敢威胁基地，就用麻痹炮轰他们一发。”莫拉斯不满地指示道。

“这不是重点，长官！”尉官继续汇报，“根据长焦监控拍到的画面，那个帮派领头的长得和伊斯坎达尔王十分相似！”

他说着传过来一条灵魂放大处理的视频信息：红发的高大男子穿着廉价的T恤衫，站在一群手拿土制枪弹、灰头土脸的村汉和流氓中间，大声指挥着什么。

莫拉斯整个人被定在了原地，手指颤抖着把视频回放了一遍又一遍。

这叫十分相似？这分明是一模一样！相貌、身材、神情、气度——就连自己用匕首削断的头发和胡子的断茬都一模一样！他是什么？地狱里爬出来的恶鬼吗？因为不甘而回到人间重振霸业的亡灵吗？

短暂的惊恐之后，他迅速调整了情绪，无论如何这个消息不能被外界知道，他火速下令，不准任何人外传此人的存在，并定性这是不明势力制造的复制替身，有着不可告人的目的甚至可能是为了颠覆马其顿政权，要不惜一切代价将其扼杀在摇篮中。

他发布完指令，惊魂未定地瘫进椅子里擦拭着额头的冷汗，没有看到身后副官惊愕之外复杂难言的表情。

**Author's Note:**

> 原文在简书，因为各种原因而无法上传简书的会放在ao3。  
https://www.jianshu.com/nb/39001302  
感谢阅读


End file.
